poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
One special day/Yuna tells her story
Here is how One special day and Yuna tells her story in Yuna, Stewie and Brian. At Hogwarts Castle. Princess Cornelia: Alright, Everyone and Everypony. Let's not lolly gagging! Queen Georgina: We have work to do! Princess Cornelia: We must make sure everything is in place! Princess Luna: Are you excited about the celebration, Moon. Moon Starlight: I sure am, Mom. Hugo: We're ready, Your Majesties! Rita the Fox: I wonder how Yuna's doing with Brian and Stewie. In the caverns. Princess Yuna: Alright, Just a few more digs and I'm certain to find a new discovery. Brian Griffin: We may be in good progress, Yuna. Stewie Griffin: Very good. Princess Yuna: (use her magic to shape a shovel) Brian Griffin: (digging with a pickax) I don't know how Yuna digs better than me. Stewie Griffin: Nor do I, Brian. Princess Yuna: Guys, Look! Brian Griffin: It looks like an old cavern! Stewie Griffin: We're going to be rich! Then, There was trouble. Princess Yuna: What's that noise? Brian Griffin: WHAT THE HECK?!?! Stewie Griffin: It's an earthquake! Princess Yuna: Guys. Hold close to me! (as she use a force field to protect herself and Brian and Stewie) As the Earthquake ended. Princess Yuna: Phew, At least we're safe. Brian Griffin: Oh crud! The cavern is blocked! (sniffs) Did you...? Did you just crap your diaper? Stewie Griffin: I got scared when something bad happens. Princess Yuna: Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Brian Griffin: Really, Yuna? You know how to change a diaper? Princess Yuna: Course I do, I've helped my mama change my baby brother's diapers plenty of time. And sometimes, I see how it's done. (use her magic and change Stewie's diaper) I can remember when Draco shared his heart with Dobby after he saved us from Thaddeus E. Klang. Stewie Griffin: Awe, Tell us all about it, Yuna. Princess Yuna: It all started before Isamu was born... In the flashback. Shining Armor: Skyla! Princess Skyla: Mommy! Daddy! 10: Shining Armor! Cadance! Princess Cadance: Skyla, Sweetie, Thank goodness you're okay. Twilight Sparkle: Dobby! Dusty Crophopper: Oh, No! Ishani: He's dying! Princess Yuna: (takes the dagger out of Dobby's chest) Skyla! Dobby: (groans) Such a beautiful place, to be with friends. Dobby is happy to rescue, Princess Yuna. (closed his eyes) Princess Yuna: (shed her tears) Help me!!! At Canterlot. Dobby: (groans) Princess Yuna: Hold on, Dobby, Skyla, Help Me! Princess Skyla: He's dying, There's nothing I can do, Yuna! Draco: But I can. Princess Yuna: How? Draco: Peace, Daughter of the Night Princess. Witness the wonders of an ancient glory. (shares his heart with Dobby) Half my heart to make you whole. It's strength to purify your weakness! Dobby: (awakened) The flashback ends. Princess Yuna: Now, that's when we became friends with Draco and Dobby. Brian Griffin: Wow! Stewie Griffin: Oh... my... gosh. Princess Yuna: (finished changing Stewie) There, All done. Stewie Griffin: Thank you, Yuna. I'm all clean now. Princess Yuna: Now, If only we can find a way out. Brian Griffin: There is no other way, Yuna. Stewie Griffin: Don't worry. I'm sure someone will go and get help. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225